


Falling in love with a stripper

by Xx_Mejjeje_xX



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of everything au, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Flower shop owner Jack, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pole Dancing, Reaper76 - Freeform, Shy Jack Morrison, Single parent Gabe, Smut, Song fic, Stripper Gabriel Reyes, Trying to get back into writing, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, and well magic mike, did I mention single daddy Gabe, i know nothing about the exotic scene, inspired by Rockabye, its cute, just kidding it will have just as much angst as fluff, life sucks, r76
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Mejjeje_xX/pseuds/Xx_Mejjeje_xX
Summary: Jack Morrison has been living in LA for a few years now, after getting disowned and kicked out of his Indiana home. His little Flower shop is doing great and for him, life is finally looking up but he always felt that something was missing. Ana, his best friend and life saver convinces him to go to her night club and watch her dancers. What Jack didn't expect is to fall in love with a stripper. Love, pain and happy endings are foreseen in Jack's future.





	Falling in love with a stripper

_"Call it love and devotion.."_

 

           A father woke up at the sound of his alarm clock, sighing he rubbed his face and got up by sheer willpower as he made his way to the small bathroom that was attached to the his less and average master bedroom and he bent down to face the sleep away. Raising his head he saw his reflection and winced, dark circles hung under his eyes even his dark skin couldn't hide it and he looked beyond exhausted. The reality of everything crashed down on him and he  bent down, his right hand bracing the sink while his left hand rubbed his eyes as a broken sob threaten to escape his lips.  
  
"Papi?" A small voice called out to him and he pushed all the feelings back down and washed his face once again, 'do it for her.. _para ella, vamos Gabriel. tu peudes!_ ' he pushed himself up and turned to the door and walked out, seeing a small girl around the age of two standing in the middle of his bedroom, holding a stuffed owl in her small hands, _"Mi princesa._. come here!" He smiled and  scooped up the child and held her tightly against his chest, she smiled and placed a tiny hand on his cheek. He could see the thoughts running through her head and leaned into her touch, she's all the strength he needed. "Don't worry, my little shadow.. _Papi's_ okay, he's strong" He was more trying to convince himself than her and she placed a tiny kiss on his forehead, something she picked up after he, himself giving her forehead kiss, _"Te quiero papi..siempre_!" he chuckled and buried his face in her long, wavy hair before carrying her out towards the rundown kitchen, he hated the apartment they were staying at, it wasn't a place to raise his daughter and every day as he walked out it felt as if the knife in his heart dug deeper.  
  
Rapidly blinking the tears away he set his little one on the counter and gave her a stern look to not move before turning to the small fridge and opening it, his heart drop as he saw it mostly bare and he sighed, thankfully there were a couple eggs left and a questionable milk carton and he promised to asked Ana for his pay check, this months rent drained most of his savings and he pulled them out and onto the counter before getting to work on giving his daughter some food. Most days they were fine, they had food in the fridge and whatnot, but ever since the new landlord took over their rent tripled and he was struggling.  
  
                                                          

                                                                                                             > * * * <

Later that day, after he picked Isabel, or Sombra as she liked to be called stating that she hated the name she was born with, Her mother had named her before leaving her in Gabriel's doorstep. She preferred Sombra when Gabe started calling her little shadow when she would sneak up on him. Gabriel was struggling to keep his eyes open as Sombra curled up against his chest and dozed off. It was their shared nap time and Gabe just watched her and smiled. Surprisingly when Sombra first came to his life, he was at a loss, not knowing what to do and cursing the mother for abandoning the child but thanks to the other residents on the floor, they all pitched in to help him. Even though he did look intimidating with his looks and nasty scars he got back in basic training before he had to drop out. "One day.. I'll give you a real home, white picket fence and everything.. " He whispered and placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently, "I'm sorry baby.. I'm so sorry this isn't what I wanted for you" He let a sob out and looked around the tiny apartment, wallpaper peeling on some corners, the windows covered with grime that no matter how much he tried to clean it, it never came off.

"One day" He whispered and started to doze off well into the night when a knock was heard and he jolted awake, Sombra had wiggled herself free and was sitting by the couch with her owl and a pad of paper, coloring with her favorite purple crayon. he groaned and slowly stood, vertigo hitting him hard as he took a moment to regain his balance and shook his head, he must have been  more than exhausted. hearing the knock again he grumbled and headed to the door, opening to reveal a young teen with bright eyes and smile, "Mr.Reyes! _Hola_!" snorting, Gabe smiled and let her in, "Thanks for looking after Sombra, Alejandra.. I know I owe you a lot but I promise i'll pay you soon" The young girl smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Mr.Reyes, we're neighbors and its okay! you can make it up to me with ice cream"  
  
Gabriel couldn't help but laugh and patted her head, "Thanks kid, really" he watched for a moment as Sombra ran up to Ale and hugged her tightly, _"Hermanita!"_ the girls squealed and shuffled to back towards the cramped living room to start drawing and coloring. Gabriel smiled and headed to his room to shower and pull on some sweats and his favorite hoodie and beanie before heading back out, "Sombra, _papi's_ going to work now.. be good to Ale and I'll see you in the morning" the little girl looked up from her drawing (a purple skull like figure, edgy like her _papi_ , he was proud) and dashed to his awaiting arms, "I will! I love you _papi_ " she kissed his cheek and he returned the affection before setting her down once more, "and I love you my little shadow. Ale thanks again" the older girl nodded wit ha smile and he turned to leave the tiny apartment before heading down the three flights of stairs and out back to where he parked his bike, it was his pride and joy from his college days. The pain and tears he spent over to make the girl the way like liked it, an vintage 2009 Indian chief sleek black with chrome details.  
  
He couldn't wait until Sombra was older to take her for a ride on his bike, he pushed his bike out before throwing his leg over and letting the bike roar to life. He sat there for a moment and listened to the motor run before pushing off and riding effortlessly into traffic. Traffic was winding down for the night and he made it to his destination with time to spare. He turned his bike off and climbed off before looking up at the building's flashy lights and sighed, "Another night.. let's do this.." he mumbled to him softly as he pulled open the back door and slipped inside.

 

                                                                                                                          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> para ella, vamos Gabriel. tu peudes! - for her, come on Gabriel, you can do it!  
> Mi princesa - My Princess   
> Te quiero papi..siempre - I love you daddy.. Always!   
> Hermanita - Sister in an affectionate manner also can mean little sister.


End file.
